


Gentlemen Wear Red

by duplicity



Series: The Office [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Humor, M/M, tom in high-heeled boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity
Summary: Tom loses a bet. Harry's picked a very interesting forfeit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The Office [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693762
Comments: 22
Kudos: 285





	Gentlemen Wear Red

**Author's Note:**

> for all my ridiculous friends in the lag cult slash sleep police discord server.
> 
> thank you to [Minryll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minryll/pseuds/Minryll) for prompting this!
> 
> beautiful artistic depiction of tom in all his glory done by [Sakuragane_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San) can be found [HERE](https://sakuraganesan.tumblr.com/post/615341977679134720/) xoxo

_“Tooooooom.”_

Tom ignored him. He was fiddling with the zipper on the side. How did this work? The foot went in, all the way down, and then…

“Tom, I want to see!”

“You’re being a pest,” Tom said loudly. “Learn some patience.” He tugged at the zipper again. Where had Harry even found these things?

“I’m going to break down your bathroom door in a minute if you don’t get out here,” said Harry.

Tom halted, mid-motion, as a number of acerbic comments ran through his mind, each less flattering than the last. A second passed before he instead settled for: “If you do, you’ll be the one to pay for the new hinges.”

“Boo,” said Harry. “Just come out. I can help you with the zippers.”

Tom set his foot down upon the cold tile floor with a clunk that was strictly louder than necessary. Then, careful to avoid turning his ankle, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom.

Harry was lounging on his bed, which was normally a pleasant sight, only he had the most atrocious, shit-eating grin on his face. It was thoroughly off-putting.

“Ooh,” said Harry, rolling onto his stomach and parking his chin in his hands. “Shiny. Very glossy.” Then Harry scrambled up, setting both feet on the floor. “Come sit on the bed.” He patted the rumpled blankets and sheets with his left hand.

Tom complied, making sure to grumble, and offered his right leg up. Harry, kneeling down, set his hands to work, yanking the thigh-high, crinkly red boots up the rest of the way. Tom withheld the urge to shuffle due to the physical contact as Harry repeated his careful process with the left boot. Then Harry tugged both zippers up, cradling the ankles while he did so.

“There,” said Harry, giving Tom’s left foot a pat. “All done. Not so bad, huh?”

“This is the most insane idea you’ve ever had, and I will regret this repeatedly until the ordeal is done with, and then I will continue to regret it for months afterwards.”

Harry was already getting to his feet and tugging on Tom’s hands. “Stand up, Tom.”

Tom allowed Harry to pull him up. He was much taller now, the heels having added about three to four more inches of height. “I can stand on my own,” Tom said. “I don’t need support.”

“Uh huh,” said Harry. “Fine.” And then Harry withdrew his hands, placing them on either side of his hips.

Tom strode away from the bed and did a quick pace around the room. “There. See? Not an issue. I think most of the problem will be fitting trousers over these—”

“You know how to walk in these!” Harry said, sounding offended. “You didn’t tell me you could walk in heels.”

“It was never a relevant conversation topic.”

“Did Lucius teach you? Or was it something you did together? Or, oh, I bet it was because you also lost a bet. Am I right? Did you lose a bet and have to walk in heels?”

“I am declining to answer the question,” Tom said, reaching to button his jacket shut.

“But I want to know,” Harry said. “It’s illegal for you to look good in heels and be able to walk in them.”

“I have many talents,” Tom said smoothly. “And many layers to my person—”

Harry flopped back down on the bed. He was grinning again. “Or you’re just really bad at winning bets when it matters. Like when the forfeit involves wearing red kinky boots.”

“Anyone who laughs at me is having a sick day docked,” Tom said, tone flat, making eye contact as he spoke.

“That’s not fair,” Harry complained. “You know they’re not going to be able to hold it in.”

Tom walked back to the bed, bowing at the waist so he could grasp Harry’s chin with his left hand. “Then I suppose you’ll have to convince me otherwise,” Tom said, smug, running the thumb of his hand over Harry’s bottom lip.

“We’ll be late,” Harry protested, but his pupils were rapidly dilating.

“Hmm.” Tom pretended to consider it, the pad of his thumb brushing across the line of Harry’s mouth. “I _am_ in charge, after all. I think you could stand to use one of your sick days, Harry. You do have quite… a few… accumulated...”

“Mmm,” said Harry, blinking, his resolve visibly weakening under the concentrated weight of Tom’s attention. “You just want to get out of having to go to work in the boots.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Tom agreed, smirking. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t make it worth your while.”

**Author's Note:**

> find my writing updates and sneak peeks on tumblr [here](https://duplicitywrites.tumblr.com) !


End file.
